Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Monecha Kaye
Summary: A hospital spin on the Inuyasha story xD mainly an inukag fic full of sexual tension UvU


It was a quiet Sunday afternoon; the sea mist barely clinging to the breeze mid-March often brings. Kagome gripped her long skirt as she stepped out of Church. It was long enough to not fly embarrassingly out of control, but it was a conditioned reaction for a mild-mannered girl like Kagome.

She made her way down the road quietly, offering company of the wide variety of plants and flowers that grew along the roadside. Most of them grew naturally, but she often pulled weeds that were choking out the manually planted ones. She also helped herself to the Rhubarb, none of which would be harvested if not for her keen eye.

Placing stalk and leaf alike in her handbag – for most creatures would be poisoned from eating the leaves of the Rhubarb – she set off again down the road.

The wind began blowing harder; and with the wind, a slight rain. Kagome pulled a handkerchief over her unruly hair. Something caught her eye as she focused on an unusual sight.

Clearly startled, she made haste towards what seemed to be a mess of rags getting mercilessly pounded by the washing waves. The closer she got, the faster she ran, until it was apparent that the object lying on the rocky shore was a man.

She called out to him, but he stirred not in the slightest. Finally reaching his side, Kagome quickly inspected the surrounding area. It seemed safe – save for a broken bottle of liquor – and he seemed safe to move, so she checked his vitals as best as she could.

His breathing was shallow; his heart rate, slow; and his skin, freezing.

Kagome quickly removed his outer garments – cold and sopping as they were – and covered him with her own jacket, but he wasn't warming up fast enough. The rain was also beginning to fall harder; the sun wouldn't be able to emerge for at least another 20 minutes. And by then, he would be too far into hypothermia to do much help.

Hesitating no further, Kagome removed her blouse and tossed it aside. Her heart beating like the rain drops around her, she positioned herself over the top of him, creating a shield for him from the rain. Then she pulled him close into her bosom. He was absorbing her heat; and she, his chill.

The condition outside had only worsened to even where Kagome felt quite cold, but she wrapped herself around him tighter. Little did she noticed that the man's condition was, however, improving. He began stirring under her weight and moaned into her chest.

Kagome felt him and quickly regained her posture, laying him in her lap instead.

"S-sir? Please don't be alarmed," she had put her hands on his cheeks, trying to wake him. "I found you by the wayside and I -"

She was cut off by more of his moaning. He had placed his hand over one of hers by now and was comfortably nuzzling her lap.

The moaning this time seemed sensual and Kagome quickly stood up, turning bright red. His head smacked unto the sloppy grass, but he sounded fine moments before.

"Hey, what the - !" he irritably sat up, rubbing his head. He inspected his surroundings in an eye blink before winding into a fit. "The hell's the meaning of this?!" he pointed to his nearly-naked body accusingly. He geared towards Kagome, almost pushing her backwards with his determined and piercing stare.

She kept her eyes shut. "P-please don't be angry. I f-found you." She was shivering now. "Over there," she pointed to the spot where his clothes and the broken bottle lay.

He broke away towards the spot and Kagome peeled her eyes open, blinking away the rain.

Moments later, he approached her again, carrying his wet clothes and the jacket she had tried to cover him with. He threw the jacket at her, eyeing her white and uncovered chest curiously as he did so. His brow furrowed as he turned away to don his trousers.

She gasped, probably having realized she was bare for so long, and hastily reached for her own blouse. She was buttoning it as he turned towards her again, snapping the straps on his suspenders almost threateningly.

He growled a low growl, then took off into the now-raging storm. He was dashingly fast, and Kagome struggled to see even a few yards ahead of her. He wisped over the fence with ease, long white hair trailing behind. But Kagome sluggishly slogged through the mush, collecting her things.

The wind and rain were climaxing; she must take refuge soon. Kagome mustered her strenght and took off towards the clinic.

It was close.

running . . .

. . . running . . .


End file.
